


More of you to love

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Shelly is anxious about having gained some weight. Jefferson does not see the problem.





	More of you to love

Shelly had always been the chubby kid on the playground. Even as he became older, those extra kilos stuck around like they were made to be there, mostly around his middle. He had been okay with that through most of his adulthood, well, he had ignored it most of his adulthood. The loneliness that came from not being traditionally attractive had been something he had accepted, too. He had resigned himself to eventually, hopefully, meeting someone who would be content with him as he was. 

 

Enter Jefferson “Seaplane” McDonough, young, brave, beautiful and stubborn like a mule. Who had stormed in and turned everything upside down and looked at him like he’d just found the last living saint. Who had courted him with a ferocity he hadn’t thought possible for people like him and simply not taken no for an answer.

 

The gold ring on his finger, there since two months, four days, and three hours (he wasn’t counting, thank you very much), told you everything you needed to know about above-mentioned stubbornness. 

 

But never mind the way Jefferson normally looked at him, because Shelly had just stepped on the scales that his young husband (half his age, god help him) kept telling him to get rid of. It showed that he had gained weight.  _ Again. _ He felt like crying. This diet wasn’t working  _ either.  _ And he’d been so good, really. Not even cheated. Well, maybe once or twice.

 

“Hello? Shell?” The voice made him want to cry even more as it called from the front door.

He tried to answer, but only managed to make a strangled noise. Apparently, it was loud enough because hurried steps echoed down the hall and then Jefferson stood in the doorway, his jacket and shoes still on.

“What’s wrong babe?” He asked, hovering over Shelly like one of the helicopters he flew on a regular basis. A very concerned helicopter.

“I’m  _ fat,  _ that’s what’s wrong!” Shelly replied in a voice that was more than a little hysterical.

Jefferson was across the room before he’d seen him move.

“Don’t say that” he admonished gently, wrapping his arms around Shelly as best as he could. He almost reached. “You’re  _ wonderful _ !”

“Have you looked at me lately?” Shelly protested, not believing a word.

“Babe, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since the first time I saw you. I thought you knew that.”

“That’s not the same thing!”

“I know, but I mean it, babe. I love you  _ just the way you are,  _ it doesn’t matter what the scales say.” He leaned forward over Shelly’s belly, way too big in his opinion, and kissed him. Then he pressed their cheeks together in that sweet gesture that had made Shelly fall in love with him once upon a time.

 

Shelly sniffled into his neck. 

“But I’m fat.”

“Did someone say something?” Jefferson demanded. “Because I’m going to make them-”

“No!” Shelly protested feebly. “It’s just- I tried so hard-”

“I wish you’d stop trying.” Jefferson sighed. He pulled back so that Shelly could see his earnest eyes. “You are an amazing person, Shelly. Kind and funny and smart and generous to a fault and I still can’t quite believe you married  _ me _ of all people.”

Tears blurred Shelly’s eyes as Jefferson lovingly adjusted his glasses.

“You’re the only one who’d have me,” he said unhappily, but feeling a swell of joy inside. He still couldn’t quite believe that they were  _ married. _

“Then the rest of the world is filled with morons. And you’re wrong, by the way. I just got there first.”

Shelly smiled, even though he didn’t want to. It came naturally when Jefferson was around.

“Besides” the pilot added with an adoring look in his eyes, “you’re eating for two, now.”


End file.
